


Snow White

by late_sleeper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_sleeper/pseuds/late_sleeper
Summary: “You think I’m ugly? You think I can’t pull it off? Guess what buster I can.” Harry’s eyes widened comically afraid that he really offended the senior student.
“Yeah, right. Prove it Mr. I am Beautiful.” Zayn teased which prompted their other classmates to chant. “Prove it! Prove it!”
“Fine!” Louis put his hands up in surrender. “Yours truly will prove to you that I can be a beautiful girl.”
So Louis goes to proved to the whole class that he can be the cutest and sexiest snow white...all he need is some make-up and a wig, right?





	

 

 

 

 

Laughter and chatters from students could be heard all over the auditorium, mostly from the senior students while the juniors tried their best to mind their own business and sat down quietly.

“Okay….good afternoon to all of you. I’m Mr. Corden by the way. You might recognize me as the drama club advisor. So we are all here gathered because Mr. Winston suddenly had an emergency leave and since Mr. Cowell thinks….” James Corden rolled his eyes in exasperation as he addressed the issue at hand. “..Thinks I have plenty of time in my hand. So he gave me Mr. Winston’s work. But the thing is I don’t do meth….I mean Math.” Giggles erupted from the class that made the whole atmosphere less strain. “Since I don’t know shit about Geometry.”

“Algebra.” A curly-haired junior, by the name of Harry Styles, pointed out. “Yes, sorry Algebra. Doesn’t matter I don’t know the difference.” James grinned earning another collective giggles mostly from the juniors. “So what I want to propose is for the benefit of everyone. I heard there are many failing grades for this semester, especially for the seniors.”

“Hey!” Louis, one of the senior reacted dramatically.  Loud laughter from the seniors erupted. Some Juniors even giggle.  

“So what I want to propose, before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Tomlinson, is that…” Louis snorted loudly making smiles breaks from his classmates. “…that instead of quizzes and homework for extra grades, you guys will do a play. Any play, BUT, you need to fill this whole auditorium. So any suggestions?”

“Snow white!”

“Guys, you need something interesting remember you need to fill this whole place.”

“Well I can be the prince charming.” Louis stood smugly and brushed his fringed to the side and winked at his classmates. Many hollered, some snickered but most burst into chuckle at his outburst. “I’m manly enough. I can pull many people by my charms.”  

“Manly as a kitten.” Oli, a senior, called out jokingly earning him a dirty finger from the blue-eyed lad.

“You should be Snow White instead, you got the bum for it.” Zayn suggested loudly to the annoyance of his best friend earning him a hard punch in the right shoulder.  “And height!”

“I second that.”

“Hey Payno! No one asked for your opinion.” Liam stuck his tongue at Louis. By now most of the senior students are throwing jokes about Louis’ ass and height.  It took a minute or two before the silence was broken by a raise of hand.

“Yes Harry?”

“Umm….what if we don’t get to have that number of audience? What now?” Harry stood up.  He doesn’t actually need extra grades. He won’t fail, but it doesn’t hurt to get a better grade for future purposes.

“Well, then what grades you have previously have then add to your coming final exam, which by the way Mr. Winston already finished, then that’s it. Since it’s almost the end of the semester anyway, I just don’t want to teach you guys during semester breaks for those who will do remedial classes. Please.”

“Fuck! Then I’m gonna fail!!! No more semester break.” Harry looked down at his best friend. They already planned what to do with their coming break. Harry shook his head as Niall groaned loudly in defeat.

“Hey blondie, are you saying that I’d make this play flop?”

“No..He…just.” Harry tried answering the miffed senior who was already throwing glaring daggers at Niall. “He thinks you will look ugly as fuck in a drag.” Oli shrieked. Loud laughter started to fill the whole auditorium. Many are now paying attention to both Harry and Louis who are the only one standing.

“You think I’m ugly? You think I can’t pull it off? Guess what buster I can.” Harry’s eyes widened comically afraid that he really offended the senior student. Louis on the other hand was trying hard to stifle his laughter at the junior’s reaction.

“Yeah, right. Prove it Mr. I am Beautiful.” Zayn teased which prompted their other classmates to chant. “Prove it! Prove it!”

“Fine!” Louis put his hands up in surrender. “Yours truly will prove to you that I can be a beautiful girl.”

“WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

Louis smirked sassily at his classmates and put his tongue out as he turned his gaze to the blushing curly haired lad, who by the way was still standing. He then makes a grab at Perrie’s hand dragging her up to the stage where their sub-teacher is standing. “Teach, can I borrow some wig from there?” Louis pointed backstage. “Sure.”

Louis looked over his shoulder and smirked at his friends. “Be right back. Prepare to be amaze.” And winked. Laughter filled the whole place again with some cat-calls from Zayn and Oli’s group.

Half an hour had pass and the group started to get impatient. Even the senior who were rowdy started to get bored. Loud groans could be heard until a grinning Pirrie emerged from backstage where she and Louis took off. Many stared at her in confusion as she walked down the stage. Zayn broke the silence when he asked his girlfriend about her new attire. “Why the hell are you wearing Louis’ pants?!”

Before she could answer loud gasped escaped from Mr. Corden’s lips.

Louis strutted towards his teacher and put his hands in front of his chest. “Well?” James almost had an heart attack as he surveyed his student from head to toe. The joker of the class shows up suddenly with make-up on, a wig and a skimpy leather skirt that he borrowed from Perrie partnered with his own graphic T-shirt.

Louis knowing his sudden make-over’s effect on his teacher he started to turn around to shows his transformation oblivious to the fact that the tight leather black skirt is making wonders to his already godly ass. He then faced his teacher who is still gaping at him.  He doesn’t realize that he’s now presenting his side-view at the whole class who are now gawking at his very round butt emphasized by the tightness of the skirt.

Mr. Corden then cleared his throat and shook his head. He promised never to dare the naughty lad about anything. “So I think the Snow White character will be played by Louis. So who’s gonna be prince charming? Any volunteer?”

Dead silence reign as Louis stared at Zayn and raised a brow in challenge but before Zayn could react a deep hurried  voice broke the stillness of the room.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Harry smirked at Louis as if daring him to say anything. The older lad just answered him with a snort but said nothing. “Sir, just to clarify, the kiss to wake Snow White is the climax of the story right?”

And that my friend is the only time the joker of the senior class turned red as a lobster. THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://mec-cem.tumblr.com/ for pictures


End file.
